


Sleep

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, And uses it on Spinel, Cute, Everything Stays (Song), Gen, Pink Diamond sings, Pink learns what sleep is, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Pink Diamond uses a different technique for leaving Spinel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute fanfic idea I thought of during a party, and I wanted to post it here.

Pink Diamond was getting too old for Spinel. She felt her amusement decrease more and more as she hung out with the fuschia gem, and she needed a way to get rid of her. She couldn’t just explain to her that she’s leaving to rebel against the diamonds, she’d probably blow the whistle. She also didn’t want to risk taking Spinel to Earth when she’s Rose Quartz, because she could still blow the whistle on this whole ordeal. She thought hard whenever she left the garden, thinking harder and harder until one trip to Earth. She walked with Pearl through the forests,and spotted a tribe of humans. She observed them patiently until night came, when they headed back into a cave. The action confused Pink, and she turned to Pearl for an answer.  
“What are they doing, Pearl?” Pink asked her.  
“They’re getting ready to sleep, Pink. It’s night, so this is normal.” Pearl replied.  
“Sleep?”  
“Yeah. It’s when an organism, normally an animal, lies down on any surface during this time of the night, and goes into a period of rest for as long as it takes to refresh their energy. It’s very common in many animals, and some elite gems do it in their spare time.” Pink thought for a while, and stepped closer to the cave, looking at the sleeping humans.  
“Pearl, I’m going to my garden for a little while. Watch the Crystal Gems for me while I’m gone, alright?” Pink asked her.  
“Alright. Be careful!” Pearl walked towards the Crystal Gems’ base, a cliff prepared for injection, and Pink ran towards the nearest warp pad. She now had a plan to get rid of Spinel, and all she had to do was hope it worked.

In the Garden...

Pink warped into the Garden. In an instant, Spinel ran towards Pink, nearly tripping over a small vine in the ground.  
“Pink! You’re back!” Spinel had cheerfully squeaked.  
“Yep! I came back! I’d never leave you, Spinel” Pink replied.  
“What game are we gonna play this time, Pink? I’m so excited!”  
“Actually, it’s funny you mention that… We’re not playing a game this time, Spinel.”  
“We’re not?” Spinel’s grin slipped.  
“Nope. I actually thought of a new activity just for you.” Spinel suddenly got excited, ready for this new activity. She started running in place, eagerness building up.  
“What’s the activity, Pink!? What is it!?” Spinel’s speech was quicker than usual. She always got more excited when there was a new game to play.  
“Well, you should probably calm down before we start. You can’t do this if you’re excited.” Pink was more calm with her tone.  
“Alright! Alright…. Alright….. Ahh…. I’m calm….” Spinel had an impressive ability to calm herself quickly, which made her special.  
“You ready?” Pink asked the fuschia gem.  
“Yeah, I’m ready for this.” Spinel replied. She was surprised when she was suddenly lifted by the large gem. SHe looked as the plants passed her, and she looked at Pink. Spinel was then put down on the ground, and she watched as Pink took a small mat, woven out of grass and wrapped around a large sheet of wool, and laid it out on the ground. Spinel was then picked up again by Pink, and laid down on the mat. Spinel suddenly started feeling drowsy as she was held in Pink’s warm arms. As the stretchy gem was laid down on the mat, she felt her legs folding in half under her. Pink had quickly unfolded the gem’s knees, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. The large pink gem then proceeded to lay a large blanket on Spinel, which was sewn by a Crystal gem out of the wool of a bison--The same wool used for the mat-- and placed a makeshift pillow--It was a pile of flower petals and grass wrapped in a grass-woven pillowcase-- under her head. Spinel started feeling more tired than she was before, and she was trying her best to keep her eyes open. Pink then kneeled down by Spinel’s side, stroking her head with her hand. The softness of Spinel’s hair surprised Pink. It was as soft as a rabbit, completely untangled.  
“What do we…...do now, Pink?” Spinel asked Pink, the pause in her sentence from a yawn.  
“You close your eyes, Spinel. Then, you relax, and let your thoughts take over.” Pink replied, a smile on her face. Spinel nodded, but after a few minutes, she found that she couldn’t do as she asked.  
“Uhh… Pink? I can’t close my eyes! I’m too happy!” Spinel exclaimed. Pink giggled a bit at Spinel and her tendencies of being tired, then acting as if she just woke up. But then Pink realized something. If Spinel wasn’t asleep now, there was barely any chance she would soon. Pink needed a plan to get Spinel asleep so she could leave. She thought for a minute, and an idea clicked.  
“Spinel, would you like to hear a song? It’ll help you relax!” Pink asked the gem.  
“Yeah!” Spinel replied. Pink Diamond got lower, her hand rubbing across the small gem’s body, and started to sing, voice like an angel. It was a short lullaby, one she heard another gem singing.

Let’s go in the garden,  
You’ll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down….

Spinel started getting tired again, eyes slowly closing as Pink sang.

When you finally find it,  
You’ll see how it’s faded..  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around  
Everything stays.. Right where you left it…  
Everything stays, but it still changes  
Ever so slightly..  
Daily and nightly…  
In little ways,  
When everything stays…

When Pink was done singing, Spinel had fallen asleep. Tiny, quiet snores came out of Spinel as she slept, and it amused Pink. As the large pink gem backed away from the quiet sleeping gem, the silence stayed. Pink then left the garden, and Spinel was still asleep, hopefully not to wake up for years to come.


End file.
